The present invention relates to blinds and more particularly to a movable blind fastened to the rear window of an automobile and having improved characteristics.
A variety of movable blinds for an automobile are commercially available. However, the construction, operation, and durability thereof are still unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned. Thus, improvement is desirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a movable blind fastened to the interior of an automobile, comprising a cradle in the bottom; a bracket in each end of the cradle, the bracket having a recess; a pair of engagement members each having a projection fitted into the recess and a double trough on one side; a pair of plate members each having two pairs of opposite protuberances on one side, a stop between the pairs of the protuberances, and a shaft on the other side wherein the protuberances and the stop are fastened to the double trough; a pair of pivot members each having a central bore, a plurality of slots disposed around the central bore, and an enclosed box portion having a plurality of transverse grooves disposed circumferentially; a pair of abutment members each having a central hole with the shaft inserted to fit in the central bore of the pivot member and a plurality of ridges each engaged with the groove of the box portion; a cross bar on the top, with the cross bar together with the cradle fastening a blind cloth therebetween, the cross bar having a central activation member; and a pair of hinged levers each having an upper section hinged to the end of the cross bar and a lower section fastened to the pivot member; wherein the activation member is operable to extend or retract the levers for pivoting the pivot members about the brackets, thus sliding the ridges from a first position to a second position on the interior surface of the box portion and holding the ridges at the second position once the exerted force on the activation member is released.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a movable blind fastenable to the interior of an automobile which has a first bracket and a second bracket with each having a recess. A first engagement member has a projection sized to fit into the recess of the first bracket, and a second engagement member has a projection sized to fit into the recess of the second bracket. When the projection of the first engagement member is fitted into the recess of the first bracket and the projection of the second engagement member is fitted into the recess of the second bracket, the first and second engagement members each has a receptacle coaxial with the projections.
A cradle has a first end and a second end, with the first end sized so as to be received by the receptacle of the first engagement member and the second end sized so as to be received by the receptacle of the second engagement member, with an axis defined when the cradles are respectively inserted into the receptacles and the engagement members are inserted into the brackets.
A first pivot member is attached to the first engagement member so as to rotate perpendicularly to the axis with the first engagement member. In a similar manner, a second pivot member is attached to the second engagement member so as to rotate perpendicularly to the axis with the second engagement member.
A cross bar is opposed to the cradle and has a first end and a second end, and a blind cloth is fastened between the cradle and the cross bar.
First and second hinged levers each have a hinge separating an upper section and a lower section. The upper section of the first hinged lever is hinged to the first end of the cross bar, and the upper section of the second hinged lever is hinged to the second end of the cross bar. The lower section of the first hinged lever is attached to the first pivot member, and the lower section of the second hinged lever is attached to the second pivot member.
Finally, at least one of the hinges of the first hinged lever and the second hinged lever is biased. Thus, when the crossbar is moved to the extended position, the blind cloth is maintained in a raised position.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a movable blind having a cross bar and a cradle, with a blind cloth extended between the cross bar and the cradle. At least one lever is provided which has first and second sections each having first and second ends. Each lever includes a hinge between the second ends of the first and second sections, with the hinge providing pivotable movement about a first axis. The first end of the first section is pivotally attached to the cross bar about a second axis which is parallel to the first axis. The first end of the second section is pivotally attached to the cradle about a third axis parallel to the first and second axes. One of the first, second and third axes includes a pivot member having a plurality of transverse grooves disposed circumferentially to the one axis. An abutment member includes a plurality of ridges each engaged with the transverse grooves of the pivot member. The other two of the first, second and third axes are biased, with an exerted force causing the ridges to ratchet in the transverse grooves to increase or decrease the spacing between the cross bar and the cradle and with the ridges in the transverse grooves maintaining the relative position of the cross bar and the cradle when the force is released.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.